Grandma Death
by Seshat-Ra
Summary: Asura is defeated and the gang is in the hospital when the DWMA gets a visitor that knows Lord Death. WAIT, she whose mother! Rated for family. First ever Sandman and Soul Eater X-over. Cute family one shot. Revised and edited June 2014.


I saw Soul Eater and thought, that if Lord Death is the personification of Death, who created Lord Death? The answer: Death itself. So thus this crossover.

I do not own Soul Eater or The Sandman. Also, I never read The Sandman so if Death is OOC, my apologies.

Revised and edited June 2014

* * *

><p>Grandma Death<p>

It was finally over. Asura was defeated. The whole gang was in the infirmary; reserved for the badly injured, as both Lord Death and Kid were badly injured. Kid suffering severe blood loss and Lord Death barely recovering from his brush with death.

Suddenly, Lord Death stiffens as if feeling something ominous coming.

A young perky Goth strides in to the Infirmary like she owned the place. Everybody, even Lord Death stared at the Goth who abnormal traits range from pale skin, an ankh around her neck, and a eye of Horus in her right eye.

The women smiled and went over to Lord Death and Kid.

Sid ran in armed with Nygus and went aimed for the women, only stopping when Lord Death waved his foam hand in gesture of no worry. Although Lord Death rigid posture suggests that he is not relaxed.

The Goth suddenly scold and began yelling at Lord Death, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WERE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?! WHEN YOUR LIFE WAVERED I WAS WORRIED I HAVE TO RETRIEVE YOUR SOUL! AND THEN TO SUDDENLY HAVE MY GRANDSON GET STABBED! I WAS READY TO INTERVENE MYSELF! WHAT WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU SO STUBBORN NOT TO ASK FOR HELP WHEN YOU WERE INJURED?!"

The Goth panted before turning to kid with a smile, "Aren't you a handsome fellow, I can see that you are shaping into fine Death God, now let's look at that injury." Kid only looks in confusion as she placed her hand over the hole in his chest. It glowed and when she lifted her hand away, the wound was gone.

She turned her attention to Lord Death. Lord Death immediately backed away saying, "I'm fine, no worries."

She sighed in exasperation, "It a mother job to worry, so SHUT UP AND LET ME HEAL YOU!" Stun for a moment, Lord Death bowed forward like a naughty child.

"Good boy, now hold still," she cooed as she placed her hands on his chest and as it glowed, the cracks that was in the mask disappeared. Lord Death stood at full height and with ease, pulled the IVS out of himself and Kid.

"Father, what is Grandma doing here?" Kid asks tentatively as he looked to his father and the Goth.

Silence pervades the whole wing as that statement was being digested.

BlackStar yelled out, "You have a Grandmother?" All had a look of a gaping goldfish.

Kid quirk his eyebrows, "Of course, how you think my father was born?"

The silence indicated that no one ever thought about where Lord Death came from.

"That is just too weird to think about man", shrugged Soul from his bed.

Patty piped up cheerfully, "Then who gave birth to you?"

Before Kid could respond, Death answered happily, "It best you do not know dear. I would hate to have traumatized children." Liz blanched at that and tugged a hand over Patty's mouth to keep anything else from being said.

Kid coughed to get everyone's attention, "Everybody, this is my Grandmother, Death."

The only other nonhuman hmm and timidly said, "My greetings to you, Death."

The Goth known as Death darkly smirked, "You're still not forgiven Excalibur." Said weapon whimpered, before leaving like a dog with it tails between it's legs. BlackStar and Kid scowl at how Death seems to frighten the obnoxious weapon.

Justin Law eagerly bowed and started to worship the, "Mother-God of my estimable God Lord Death". Said Mother looked at the young Deathscythe and crouch down to whisper something in his ear. Whatever was said caused for Justin, "to eagerly leave and serve in the name of Death."

Lord Death sighed.

Spirit breezed in and at one look at Death suddenly gawked, "Who the hotty?!"

The next second, Spirit was given a nastier then usual Shinigami Chop by an irate Lord Death who promptly threw him out of the room.

"Now what was that for," said Death with faux innocence.

"I am not keen on sending Deathscythe to an early grave," was all that was said.

Everybody except Kid and Lord Death inched away from Death.

"Anyway my son, I have some souls to collect around here. I will be here for dinner. I would love to see how you been doing. We will also have a nice long discussion about Asura that young Kid should have been told long ago," she had a devious look when she said that. She walked to the nearby mirror and with a touch, she vanish into thin air.

Lord Death stood there trembling for a moment before quickly exiting out mumbling something about getting dinner ready and damage control.

Crona smiled weakly, "Who would have thought that Lord Death is scared of his own mother." Marie immediately wrapped her arms around Crona in reassurance although Marie had a knowing smile on her face.

Kid frown, "The reason why father finds her intimidating has nothing to do with the fact that she is more powerful than me, Father, and Asura combined," Kid chuckled, "No, the real reason is because she raised Father and knows everything about him."

Maka in her bed commented, "I can see the family resemblance."

Kid looked in askance.

Maka elaborated, "You look like her and she seems to have Lord Death's personality."

Kid chuckled, "From what I gathered, Grandma use to be like me when she was young as did Father when he was young." Kid suddenly blanched, "I'm doomed!"

Liz seeing this attempt to snap Kid out of it, "What do ya mean Kid?"

"I'm doomed to become cheerful as I get older!" Wailed Kid.

Cue group staring at Kid.

After the little spazz, Kid sighed, "At least it better to care then to be an arrogant manipulator like great-Aunt Desire."

"Great-Aunt?" asked Marie.

"Grandma is one of seven siblings known as the Endless," Kid said nonchalantly.

Again cue group staring at Kid.

Sid, Nygus, Dr. Stein, and Azusa all frowned and shake their heads while Sid said; "Now I had seen everything."

In the tense silence, Blackstar from his own bed suddenly said, "Kid, your Grandma is cool."

Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement, "She seems nice."

Kid only raised an eyebrow, "I agree."

* * *

><p>Keep in mind I portray Death as a mother hen.<p>

Since this is my first fanfic, do be nice in any reviews left.

In the new version, I emphasized the reactions of the Soul Eater gang at the idea of Kid having a family beyond Lord Death, hopefully in character.


End file.
